Two Weeks
by jamieschmidt
Summary: It's been two weeks since Kendall left for a family trip to Maui. Two weeks of bitter and cruel loneliness. Kogan one shot.


**Hey guys, new story! Woo. Okay, so this is just a quick little one shot involving Kogan (: Please leave a review!**_  
_

* * *

Logan closed his eyes and leaned back, wisps of a flashback playing through his mind like a movie. Soft caresses, gentle kisses, all torturing him. He just wanted to see his boyfriend again.

"Logan, I'm sick of you moping around!" Carlos shouted, breaking Logan of yet another reverie.

Logan jumped, glancing up at Carlos. "What do you mean?" He asked, settling back into his seat.

Carlos sighed. "You know what I mean. Just because Kendall isn't here doesn't mean you can be all depressed and stuff."

"I'm not depressed." Logan grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Then come out with Javi and I today." Carlos suggested.

"But Kendall's supposed to come back today." Logan whined.

"Wait- he didn't tell you?" Carlos asked.

"Tell me what?" Logan demanded.

Carlos shook his head, his eyebrows scrunching together. "I think you should call him."

Carlos left, leaving Logan to scramble to get his phone out. He hit 2, rolling his eyes that his mom was still number one on his speed dial.

Kendall picked up after a few rings. "Hello?"

"Don't you look at whose calling? It's me."

"Oh, hey babe. What's up?"

"Carlos told me that you weren't coming home today."

"Damn it…" It was silent for a moment.

"Kendall?" Logan asked.

"He's right, Logan." Kendall admitted.

"And you didn't think you should tell me first? I had to find out from Carlos." Logan said, trying to hide the hurt in his voice.

"Carlos wasn't supposed to tell you, Logan."

"Why am I being kept in the dark about this?"

"Because I'm not sure what's going on. We were supposed to leave today, but there were complications with the flight." Kendall explained.

But Logan knew better. After being with Kendall for over a year, he could tell when his boyfriend was lying.

"Uh huh." Logan said.

"Logie, please don't be upset with me."

Logan almost crumbled hearing Kendall say his nickname, but he held his composure. Kendall wasn't telling him something.

"I gotta go, I'll call you as soon as I figure out what's going on, okay?" Kendall said. Logan took a deep breath, frowning.

"Okay. Bye."

He ended the call and stood up, intending to go outside for some air when Carlos returned.

"Whoa, wait buddy." He said, putting his hands on Logan's chest to restrain him.

"What?" He asked, taking a step back.

"You're coming out with us. You need to clear your head." Carlos replied, not waiting for a response as he half-dragged Logan out of the house and into his car.

"Where's Javi?" Logan asked, buckling his seat belt.

"At my house. We're stopping there first." Carlos replied, grinning.

Logan glanced at Carlos, who tried to keep a straight face.

"What's going on?" Logan asked.

"What do you mean?" Carlos replied.

"Why is everyone acting so suspicious?"

Carlos dodged the question and changed the subject, much to Logan's dismay. As they pulled up to Carlos' house, Logan was set on waiting in the car but Carlos forced him out.

Walking into the living room, Logan spotted suitcases and stopped in his tracks.

"Carlos, what is going on? Carlos!" Logan shouted, trying to find the Latino.

"Don't be mad at him, babe." Logan heard from behind him. Whirling around, praying his mind wasn't playing tricks on him, Logan let out a breath as his eyes settled on Kendall.

"Kendall?" He asked.

Kendall smiled and pulled him in for a hug. Logan clutched the familiar body, inhaling the scent he had been missing for the past 14 days.

"What are you doing here?" Logan asked, stepping back but not releasing him, afraid to let go.

"I wanted to surprise you." Kendall replied, smirking. "I guess it worked."

Logan slapped Kendall's chest. "I was so worried!"

Kendall grabbed Logan's hand and held it there, feeling his heart beat. "I'm sorry, Logie." He whispered.

Logan melted, pulling Kendall in for a kiss that was met with such passion that his head was spinning when they separated. Logan rested his head on Kendall's chest, catching his breath.

"You know, it was really hard to be away from you for so long." Logan commented, sliding his hands around Kendall's back.

"Even with the sexting?" Kendall asked, another smirk in his voice.

"I missed the physical contact." Logan murmured, connecting his lips to Kendall's neck.

"Mmm, babe stop. Not here." He breathed, although his hands were pushing Logan's hips into him.

"Alright, alright!" Carlos shouted, walking in. "I agreed to let you meet here, but please don't take Sydney's innocence."

On cue, Sydney ran in, slamming into the two boys in excitement. They released each other, but not before sharing a look that both had them yearning for some alone time.

Their lips crashed together, hands roaming as tongues battled for dominance. It had been a rough couple of hours, both boys putting up a happy front when inside they were burning with desire.

"Never leave me again." Logan demanded against his lover's lips.

"I can't. I'd miss this too much," Kendall replied, his hand groping Logan's bulge, causing the brunette to buck his hips into the touch and let out a moan.

Kendall ripped his shirt off, tugging off Logan's when he hesitated.

"It's been two weeks. No time for shyness." Kendall said, pulling the fabric over his boyfriend's head. Logan immediately covered himself, Kendall giving him a look of confusion.

"What's wrong baby?" He asked.

Logan grinned. "I have a surprise for you, Kenny."

Kendall cocked an eyebrow, secretly hoping it wasn't a tattoo of his name. But as Logan moved his hands, he let out a breath. A shiny ring was nestled into Logan's left nipple and Kendall was instantly turned on again. He raised a hand and gently touched the ring.

"It doesn't hurt?" He asked, circling the nipple with his finger.

"Mm, no. I got it over a week ago." Logan replied, growing hard at the contact Kendall was giving him. He gasped as Kendall took the ring into his mouth, flicking his tongue against the nipple. Logan's hands tangled in Kendall's hair, tugging when a mix of pleasure and pain ran through him as Kendall bit down gently.

Kendall's lips met his once again and they were undressed in a matter of seconds, the need even stronger than before. Logan pulled Kendall's briefs off and immediately took him into his mouth. Kendall groaned, thrusting his hips into Logan's face as he swirled his tongue around the tip. He took more in, trying to relax so his gag reflex wasn't as strong. Kendall moaned, resisting the urge to push his dick into Logan's face and fuck his pretty mouth.

Logan pulled off and reached for a condom. He tore the wrapper off, and Kendall watched amused as his boyfriend slid the rubber around his dick, a naughty gleam in his eye.

"Do you like putting my condom on me, baby?" Kendall purred, grabbing the lube and slicking up two fingers. Logan turned and stuck his ass up in the air, groaning into the sheet when he felt the cold pressure. Kendall stretched him thoroughly, then added more lube to his dick. Logan turned back around and Kendall gave him another look.

"I want to try a new position." Logan admitted, blushing.

"Anything, baby." Kendall replied. He obeyed Logan's instructions and moved to the edge of the bed, his legs hanging off the side.

Logan swung his leg around Kendall and settled onto his lap, giving the blonde a passionate kiss before nodding. Kendall aligned his dick to Logan's entrance, pushing it passed the resistance. Watching Logan's face screw up in pain, Kendall moved gently, slowly inching his dick in. Logan shifted his hips, then moaned as Kendall hit his sweet spot. Having all the control, Logan moved at his own pace, steadily going faster as they met for another sloppy kiss.

Logan rolled his hips, both boys moaning at the sensation. Kendall bucked his hips up and Logan slammed down.

"Oh, Kendall." Logan moaned as he felt Kendall's tongue swirl around his nipple. Logan started pumping his own dick, feeling his climax coming. Kendall's hand soon replaced his as Logan continued adjusting his hips, moaning loud when Kendall's dick hit his prostate.

"Come for me, baby." Kendall said. Logan came a few thrusts later, Kendall bucking up for his own orgasm.

Logan shakily climbed off, collapsing on the bed. Kendall pulled him against his chest, kissing his temple.

"Welcome home, babe." Logan said.

"That was quite a welcome." Kendall replied.

"Ready for round two?"


End file.
